In the working of large pieces of sheet metal, such lifting supports are necessary to prevent deformation and warping of the sheet-metal article which, during the pressing operation, executes an upward pivoting movement about the longitudinal center line of the die orifice.
The known sheet-metal supports provided for this purpose have been unsatisfactory because their movement has not been coordinated in any way with the movement of the press ram, so that these sheet-metal supports have usually overcompensated for the pivoting movement generated as a result of the pressing operation and have caused undesired deformation of the sheet-metal piece. There is also damage when pivoting is undercompensated, in that stresses which can lead to deformation are generated by the overhanging sheet-metal article.